fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Strider Kage
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Street Fighter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kombatgod (talk) 07:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Ken's stage Hithere! Thank you again for your edits. I was just wondering what's your source for the cameos in Ken's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2, when you say they "are stated to be guests using costumes". When I made the page I couldn't find official confirmation, so after examining the situation I decided to consider them the actual characters, because rather than looking like regular people cosplaying, they look like other game's characters in elegant clothes. To quote myself from this blog post: "It wouldn't make sense to go there dressed as Captain Commando in a suit! Let alone being dressed as "human Hsien-Ko"!" I'm not saying this is absolute, this is just my point of view, so I want to hear other people's opinion and it'd be great to have official sources, 'cause I don't.--Kombatgod (talk) 16:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, so it was confirmed there? Mh. Well, if it's somewhat official then we can take it as the actual version. We can eventually express my point of view as an option in the detailed link page, maybe. About Slam Masters yeah. The name should be changed to "Slam Masters". I originally called it "Muscle Bomber" for some reason, but it's better the other way. If you're asking yes, in general different countries' titles are still the same series, even when changes are major.--Kombatgod (talk) 14:12, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Just Came by Hey Man whats up, I'm Dragonsblood (2nd guy with Kombatgod) and I just want to say Nice work man, you have a lot of good links added in. I usually make the pages so I might not get all of them (like Dino Crisis and Slam Masters). So yeah if you have any questions you can ask me too ;). My fellow capcom friend http://fictionalcrossover.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dragonsblood23/1000_Pages Nanatsu no Taizai I'm wondering if you live in Japan and that you know this has any connections with other fiction. -Oishi Hi! No, I don't live in Japan, but I can translate stuff. About Nanatsu no Taizai, I haven't heard of it but a quick google search got me a reference to Sailor Moon in Chapter 68, specifically to its transforming "Makeup!" catchphrase, as well as the Fairy Tail crossover you already know about. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 06:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) 1. How come you only edit in the morning (I'm asleep and live in Central Time)? 2. Could you tell me the reference to Sailor Moon because I can't find it? Are you referring to Chapter 68 of Nanatasu or Sailor Moon and what is in that reference? OishiLover75 (talk) 20:46, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Just add in the connection while I'm asleep. The page is already made for Sailor Moon. Thanks! OishiLover75 (talk) 23:18, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'm from South America, and I edit whenever I find some spare time, which usually is during midnight where I live. Done. If you're still wondering, it's in this page from Nanatsu's chapter 68, this character transforms/changes form after screaming "Make up!!", which is a reference to the catchphrase(s) Usagi uses to transform into Sailor Moon. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 07:59, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's Know any connections with FNAF and other fiction? :Couldn't find anything of worth searching around, sorry. There are a few vids/discussions floating around about a supposed parody appearing in Gravity Falls, but given the episode's air date and the game's release date I think it's a really long stretch to consider it a FNAF reference, being much more likely just a parody of the animatronics found in those all-family dinner places. :I'll look around later, if I find something I'll let you know. See ya. Strider Kage (talk) 08:02, January 28, 2015 (UTC) How's your luck? -Oishi :Haven't found anything worthwhile yet, sorry. Still looking through the sequel to see if the creator made any usable references. Strider Kage (talk) 08:51, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Will you check the third game? -Oishi : I believe so, though probably not right away once it drops. These games are just way too intense ;). Strider Kage (talk) 09:16, February 1, 2015 (UTC) The third game came out. Please tell me you got something! (begging and pleading) -Oishi :I haven't got time to play it yet, been a bit busy these days. As soon as I get some free time, I'll take a look. I didn't forget about it, don't worry. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 09:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Still no FNAF reference? -Oishi Evolve Do you know any connections with Evolve and other franchises? -Oishi :Don't know the game much and its quite recent, but I think I've found some possible Link 3 material. There's some possible homage/design cues from Left 4 Dead: one character (Francis) looking like an older Laz from L4D, and the "Goliath" monster takes some gameplay ideas from the Tank. Given the devs are the same ones for both series, it's possible not a simple coincidence. The "Kraken" monster has a very obvious Cthulhu vibe to it. Hope that's of some help! later. Strider Kage (talk) 05:39, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Could you add it in, it's better for me to understand. Hello? I'm just asking if you could at least add it in the Left 4 Dead page so I can understand better. -Oishi Sorry about that, wasn't active yesterday. As you are already aware, Evolve is up. I'll see if I can dig up something for Dark Souls and get back to you. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 03:29, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! -Oishi Dark Souls Do you know any connections with Dark Soul and other franchises? -Oishi : Well, here it goes!. Since I found a veritable amount of links, I went ahead and make the page. There are actually a few more possible links, but since I couldn't confirm them (or they were reeeally big stretches) I decided to hold them back for now. Read ya Later! Strider Kage (talk) 07:58, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks -Oishi Steven Universe Do you know any connections to Steven Universe? -Oishi :A quick research turned up plenty, and I've almost finished the page. Unfortunately, something came up and I couldn't get in time to create it. It's too late here and I need to sleep, so I'll create the page for you tomorrow. Hope it's ok. :Later! Strider Kage (talk) 10:01, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks -Oishi I should've asked sooner, but I guess you don't like Uncle Grandpa being in Steven Universe. :That'd be a good guess, ;). UG is just way too nonsensical and random, and the characters are really grating. It terms of tone and approach is perhaps the farthest it can be to a show like Steven Universe. Wonder who's brillant idea this was? Strider Kage (talk) 06:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) -Oishi Tokyo Ghoul Do you know any Tokyo Ghoul references with other franchises? -Oishi :I'll see around what I can gather. I know already there are some Classic Literature references from both west and east. Strider Kage (talk) 06:39, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Just make sure you're referring to the copyrighted version. -Oishi Bloodborne How about Bloodborne? -Oishi :Tokyo Ghoul is done. Since I wasn't really sure about the references to the works of Kafka, Carol and others, I decided to simply add the two links I was certain about. I'll check out Bloodborne later, ok. See ya! Strider Kage (talk) 04:29, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ninja Gaiden Just wondering if you can do a Ninja Gaiden page (I'm busy working around Indie/Newgrounds games :P) :Sure, it'll be no problem since it and Dead or Alive overlap alot. I'll get to it tomorrow, ok. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 08:37, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Akame Ge Kill and Magi: The Laberynith of Magic Can you make pages for Akame Ge Kill and Magi series? -Oishi :I'll see what I can find about those two. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 08:18, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Assassination Classroom Can you make a page for it? -Oishi P.S.: Still waiting on FNAF. :No problem, I'm a bit familiar with AC so it should be no problem. As for FNAF, I've found no significant reference in the games themselves. I was hoping the minigames could reference some old Atari games, but I have found no ties there either thus far. :At this point, I'm waiting for some other series to reference/homage FNAF instead. I'm ready to create the page as soon as something comes up. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 05:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Peanuts (Charlie Brown and Snoopy) Anything for Peanuts? -Oishi : I will see what I can find, should be easy since its a well-known series. Strider Kage (talk) 04:00, April 20, 2015 (UTC) You would ask Kombatgod if the Mickey Mouse page was easy before saying so. -Oishi I'm guessing this is harder than you thought. -Oishi P.S.: I did add the Fairly Oddparents Type 3 link that deals with parodies in Channel Chasers. :Not exactly. I did found a good amount of links, but I'm a bit swamped right now so it will take me a few days to properly organize all the information and links for the page. Strider Kage (talk) 06:06, April 25, 2015 (UTC) When will you be finished? Just wondering. Estimation is fine. -Oishi :Not making any promises, but I think I'll have time for it this weekend. Strider Kage (talk) 05:42, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Three cartoons from three different stations Don't make pages for these cartoons yet, but I do want you to keep in mind with Clarence, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, and Harvey Beaks. I know we have links for two of them as of now, but I still want you to keep in mind about them. -Oishi :Alright, I'll keep those in mind. Strider Kage (talk) 06:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) What are the links for Harvey Beaks or Star vs. The Forces of Evil? Thomas Paul Jennings Star vs. The Forces of Evil made a Tetris reference while Harvey Beaks made a Sailor Moon reference. They're already on the wiki. -Oishi Humongous Entertainment So there's this company called Humongous Entertainment that contains a lot of my childhood games (Pajama Sam, Putt Putt, Freddy Fish, Fatty Bear, Spy Fox, etc) and while they connect to each other they don't seem to connect to anything else. Besides this Type 3 Little Mermaid Ariel Tatoo I found, still I was wondering if you can find any outside series that connect to any Humongous Entertainment game. -Dragon :Sure, let me see if I can find somthing about these games and I'll report back later. Strider Kage (talk) 06:19, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Yooka-Laylee I want you to also keep in mind of Yooka-Laylee (Banjo-Kazooie spiritual successor). This is just for make sure of any links with other series. -Oishi Mii Plaza I know that I could do it, but I'm having trouble into figuring out new links like the one with Splatoon. Can you help me? -Oishi P.S.: I was hoping that you didn't ignore the Yooka-Laylee post. :I'll see what I can find, though you'll have to wait a little since I'm currently looking for links in the Humongous Entertainment games for Dragonsblood23. And don't worry, I didn't ignored your Yooka-Laylee post earlier. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 09:25, May 7, 2015 (UTC) I am Bread I read about your Humungous Entertainment to Dragon and thought you were done. Could you make a I am Bread if there are possible links. -Oishi :Haha, this one's quite a novel little game, went straight to my must-try list. Very straight-forward too, so I went ahead and made the page already. Later! Strider Kage (talk) 05:23, May 23, 2015 (UTC) The Witcher I made a Witcher page, could you get the logo? -Oishi Shantae Do you know any Shantae links? -Oishi :I've come across a few back then, let me check a bit deeper and I'll create it later. Strider Kage (talk) 07:05, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, also try to find a pic of Shantae. -Oishi LBX & Bravely Could you find connections with LBX (Little Battlers Experience) and Bravely franchises? -Oishi :I'll see what I can find about them. Strider Kage (talk) 09:43, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Type 3 link in Assassination Classroom Is the manga mentioned by Ritsu in episode 9 (wasn't mentioned in Chapter 22) about artificial intelligence an actual manga (I'm not referring to Sonic Ninja). -Oishi :Yeah, it's a reference to one of the story arcs in the manga/anime Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, the author's previous work. It's actually been referenced a few times already, including cosplays of its two main characters. Strider Kage (talk) 04:03, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Gintama & Inside Out I made a Gintama and Inside Out page. Could you get the icons? -Oishi